


Chrismas at the burrows

by Firehawk



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Family Drama, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehawk/pseuds/Firehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick decide to go to bunny burrows for the Christmas holiday but having to deal with hiding nicks and her relationship but nick has other plans for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I love this move so much I decide to write a fanfiction I hope you all enjoy my work and leave any helping comments thank you for reading.

Judy and Nick had spent all night at the zpd station trying to finish up there case Files which led to them falling asleep at there desk until Judy's mom calls.

Ring...Ring...Ring... "carrots" Rings...Ring... carrots Ring...Ring "CARROTS".

"Huh what".

"Answer your phone". 

"Ring hello".

"Judy".

"Mom mom hey how are you guys". 

"Were good and what about you are you feeling okay". 

"Yea why". 

"Well it's just that you missed all my calls and text". Judy looks at her phone and sees there is 23 missed calls and 42 texts.

"Ooo I'm sorry Nick and i had to spend all night at the station trying to finish up some case files".

"Oh speaking of you and Nick your father and i thought it would be nice for you and Nick to come over for the holidays".

"Well I don't know if we have time especially with these case files and I'm not sure if nick would like to go".

"Come on sweetheart you and Nick always work and yall rarely get time off I'm pretty sure chief bogo will let yall come over and you don't know if nick would like to Nick would like to go you could at lease ask him".

"Mom".

"Please sweetheart we'd like to have our little tryer back for awhile and we'd like to finally meet nick so could you just ask for time off and Nick if he'd  
like to come". 

"Uhh ook ok I'll ask". 

"Thank you thank you so much your father will just be so jazzed text me when you two are on your way here ok bye". 

"Wait we don't know if we're even going yet".

"Bye love you sweetie see you soon".

"MOM" deet "uhu nick nick".

"I'm awake".

"OK well would you like to". 

"Yes I'll like to gorder to bunny ville with you".

"Wait what".

"I heard your conversation with your mom".

"Really".

"Yes".

"Are you sure you'll like to go".

"Oh yeah it's time for me to get out of the city and also finally meet the misses and mister". 

"Well about that".

"You haven't told them yet have you". 

"Well not exactly they just know your a very close friend and that you my partner at work". 

"So all they know is that I'm your best buddy and your partner in crime correct". 

"Mmmmhh".

"It's okay carrots we can tell them when we're ready but I'm surprised that you haven't told them after a year of dating but it's ok will tell them at bunny ville or some other day so when are we leaving". 

"First off it bunny burrows not ville and I was thinking we could leave today but tomorrow will do". 

"Oh no were leaving today". 

"But the case files". 

"To hell with those it's time for a nice long vacation I can talk to chief buffalo but and you can go and pack our clothes and things".

"OK ok at lease I don't have to deal with you horrible fashion I can finally make you wear what I want".

"Oh you flatter me carrots now move along ok I'll see you soon". 

"OK see you soon to slick".

Nick and Judy walked out of the office together nick holding the door and split into different direction going past clawhausers desk headIngrid towards the front door and Nick going up the stairs towards chief bogos office. Nick knocks on the door and hear's chiefs booming voice.

"Come in". 

"Ahh isn't my favorite buffalo".

"What do you want wilde". 

"Well I'm asked two things first thing is just and I were wondering if you could give us time off startIng today so we could head to bunny ville and we'll be back by Wednesday after chrismas".

"What's today". 

"Sunday sir".

"You two need time off so don't come back till next Sunday got it wilde". 

"Yes sir ohh and can you look at this".

"If your expecting me to say yes I'm not going to".

"What it's not for you". 

Hahaha "I know wilde I was just pulling your tail".

"So what do you think you think she'll like it".

"I don't know I don't have her opinion but I know she'll say yes". 

"Really".

"Yea you two are prefect for each other".

"Thanks chief". 

"No problem and I better have those case files before February". 

"OK ok will take care of those don't worry".

"You better or I'll have your badge". 

"Yea yea".

Nick walks out of bogos office then walks to the bullpen to grab some coffee and donuts before texting Judy.

Hey fluff I just talked to bogo and he said we have to take off till next Sunday. 

Really alright well I'm almost done packing I should be there in 20 minutes or and since we have more time off would you like to stay any longer at the burrows.

It doesn't matter would you like some coffee and donuts.

Some donuts but no coffee. 

OK see you soon fluff love you 

Love you to slick see you soon

15 minutes passed and Judy was at the station getting nick and saying good bye to every one and wishing them a merry Christmas.before nick got into the car he put a black box in his suite then got into the drivers side why Judy went into the passenger side and they were off to bunny burrows.


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick are heading to bunny burrows and have a conversation and have a pit stop at a local bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I tried to make this chapter long and better I hope you enjoy and leave anyany helpful comments.

As nick drove to bunny burrows judy is texting her mom about their arrival. 

"Hey mom nick and I are heading to the burrows we should be there around three or four p.m depending on traffic".

"OK honey your father and I are just so ecstatic that your finally visiting after a year".

"Yeah I know I should have visited ya'll a lot more than working and I promise I will start visiting more often oh and before we arrive i need you to grab all the fox repellents, deterrents, tasers or just about anything that can hurt a fox put into a bag and hidden".

"OK honey but why is Gideon coming". 

"No mom just please mom can please just do it".

"OK I'll get the fox thing's and speaking of Gideon could you stop and pick up some pies from his bakery for dessert".

"OK any suggestions on what type of pies to get". "No I think just twenty-five blueberry pies". "Will do see you soon mom love you".

"Love you too bun-bun see you soon".

1 hour later

"So carrots tell me about your family"(nick turned down the radio so he can hear Judy better)"I don't know much about them".

"Well my mother and father's name is Bonnie and stu I have three-hundred-and-three brothers and sisters but only have about one-hundred-and-ninety or so left at our burrow and I'm part of the fifth litter of twenty-one litters that my mother and father had and we have the biggest and best farm in the burrows owning about two-hundred acres of land and my brother's name's are Mike, John, Joe, Bill, Billy, Mark".

"Woah ok first off I will never remember all your brother's name's on the first visit and second are you sure that your family isn't bunny burrows itself".

"Oh shut up my parents may have had more kit's than the average bunnie dosen't make them the whole burrows".

"OK"(smirk)" OK so what does your family know about me".

"Well they just know that your funny, a hard worker, a great friend, my partner at the zpd, and that your a great listener". 

"OK so they kinda know about my great personality but what about my dashing good looks they know".

"Well...i...haven't...told...them how you look or what species you are"

"So they think I'm a bunny now why they invited me in the first place".

"Oh come on just cause they think your bunny dosen't mean that that's the reason they wanted you to come".

"Tssh yeah right".

"Huh uh".

2 hours later

"Here we are bunny Ville".

"Bunny burrows and can you make a quick stop".

"Come on carrots we're almost there is think can't you just hold it".

"I don't need to use the restroom and it's for my parents anyway".

"OK so where are we going to stop at".

"A small bakery called Gideon greys bakery I think it should be up the road".

"Gotcha boss".

5 minutes later

"Ohh it's right there turn turn turn".

"OK okay stop shaking me".

Nick turned pulling up into a bakery with a truck up front with a white and pink design with a pie the same as the building but with words that say.

"Gideon greys baked goods fresh produce from the hopps farm"the duo get out of the car and start heading towards the entrance."who's this baking guy".

"Oh he's a baker who makes baked goods from my family's produce".

"I know I can read it mean who is he".

"Well there's not much to tell he's just my family's business partner and friend who is helping my family's business expand".

"Uhh huh so I presume he's a bunny too".

"Well". They enter the bakery. 

Ding "hello what can I do for you" Gideon turns around.. "Judy".

"Hey Gid".

"Who's this".

"This is Nick my boy..best friend yup my best friend and my partner I mean my work partner".

"Yeah what she said".

"Weell hello there nick name's Gideon Gideon grey". Gideon holds at his hand.

Nick shake Gideon's hand. " Hey my name is nicholas wilde or you can call me nick nice to meet you Gideon ".

"You to nick so what can I do for ya'll".

"Well we need about twenty-five blueberry pies"

"OK sure thing anything else".

"Nope nick".

"No I'm okay thanks".

"Ok that will be one-twenty-five".

"Alright here... you go ".

"And I'm throwing in a carrot cake wI think you free of charge for saying I'm sorry".

"And here's a twenty dollar tip for saying that it's ok".

"Thanks judy I'll go and fetch your pie's and that cake it'll take about five minutes".

"Ok thanks".

"So...uhm...what is he sorry about and why are you saying its ok for".

"Oh I'll tell you later after dinner".

4 minutes later

"Here you go guys". Nick and Judy look up from nicks phone then Gideon hands fifteen pie's to nick and ten to judy.

"Thanks gib".

"Yeah thanks Gideon".

"Oh nick wait the carrot cake".Gideon runs into the back of the bakery and dashes out with a carrot cake.

"Take care and come back soon".

They walk out of the bakery then they put the pies and cake in the back of the car and then there back on the road.

"So how much further till were there".

"About ten or so minutes or just wait till you see a sign that says hopps family farm then take the dirt road but before we reach the house we need to set some rules".

"Huh ok then fire away".

"OK first we can't kiss, cuddle, hold hands or just any love affection isn't allowed until we let my parents know we're together second no hustling my family, friends or just anyone so hustling third use manners".

"Really my lady does not like how I act".

"No I don't know".

"You hurt me carrots you really do".

Judy smiles at nick"fourth no sarcasm or stupid jokes wait let me refrain that absolutely no jokes".

"Well can I just say my camel joke".

"Nope...nope...nope...nope".

"Alright alright".

"And last but not least hygiene and cleanse".

"What I shower and you've seen my apartment it's clean".

"Yeah if you mean taking a shower every two days and using the same clothes is not being clean and your apartment is excitable".

"OK so I'll take a shower everyday and wear different clothes".

"Good job you do learn".

"Shut up".

"But I'm serious nick".

"So am I judy and I'll follow your rules ok but I really can't belive you haven't told them about us".

"Well I haven't got the time to tell".

"Oh really remember when you were at my place they called you and you answer and started talking you you could have told them there remember what's the real reason you haven't told them".

"Uhh it's just that im...I'm scared how my parents will react to me dating a fox".

"Ow that didn't hurt".

"Not..not that there anything wrong with dating a fox and it's just that my parents barely trust foxes as is but I don't know how this will help them oh turn turn".

Nick pulls up to the drive way."get the luggage first then I'll help you get the pies and cake then will eat". Judy exits the car.

"I guess will have to finish this conversation later".

Nick stopped the car and started unloading the luggage as he saw judy ring the door bell.

Ding Dong.........the door opens "judy".


End file.
